El condensador
by maclakun
Summary: Jodie tiene que apagar un condensador por donde se fugan entidades malignas.


-¡Jodie!

- ¡Espera! ¡Debo apagar el condensador o moriremos todos!

-¡Es demasiado peligroso! – se escuchó una explosión al final del pasillo que daba al ala Este seguido de una fuerte llamarada. - ¡Las entidades ya han salido! Debemos irnos- Ryan la agarró una mano y tiró de ella hacia el ascensor y pulsó el botón. No había corriente, el ascensor no funcionaba. –Es igual, podemos salir por las escaleras. ¡Corre!

-¡No!- Jodie sacudió la mano de Ryan y se apartó de él. – Si no hago esto, el mundo que conocemos dejará de existir. Sólo hay una oportunidad, y es ésta.

-¡No puedes! El ala Este ha estallado, justo donde estaban los ascensores de emergencia y éstos ascensores no tienen corriente. No puedes bajar al condensador.

- ¡Puedo hacerlo! – gritó Jodie- Ya lo hice una vez. Nathan me lo pidió.

Ryan se dio la vuelta y golpeó la pared con un puño.

-No quiero que te pase nada

-No te preocupes, Aiden está conmigo. – Ryan sintió entonces esa extraña sensación fría que sentía cuando Aiden intentaba ponerse en contacto con él. Aiden estaba dejando claro que se ocuparía de todo. Ya lo había hecho antes. – Puedo activar los generadores de electricidad de emergencia para que salgas e ir al condensador por los conductos del aire acondicionado.

-Te acompañaré

-Es peligroso. –contestó negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Y si vas tú sola es menos peligroso?

-No, pero puedo defenderme sola de las entidades. Si Aiden tiene que hacerse cargo de dos personas será más complicado - explicó Jodie. – Es mejor que vaya sola.

Ryan miró hacia todos lados, intentando buscar la forma de acompañarla pero sabía que ella acabaría ganando la batalla y se marcharía. Así que la miró a los ojos y posó sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Jodie, tú puedes acabar con esto. Confío en ti y te esperaré.

-Volveré.

-Lo sé. –Ryan la abrazó. Fue un abrazo largo que los dos disfrutaron. A pesar de todo, podría ser la última vez que se vieran. Podían ocurrir un sinfín de cosas. –Vete. Vamos.

Jodie salió corriendo hacia el ala Oeste y, entonces, Ryan la perdió de vista cuando llegó a la esquina.

-

-Vamos, Aiden… No hay nada que temer, ¿verdad? No detecto entidades… ¿y tú? – Jodie recibió una respuesta negativa por parte de su compañero invisible. – Bien, pues hay que aligerar el paso. Ryan tiene que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Teóricamente tenía que atravesar dos habitaciones hasta llegar a los generadores, era fácil. Teóricamente…

Al entrar en la segunda habitación vio con horror como todo estaba en llamas. Vio cadáveres calcinados y un hombre que aún gritaba en su agonía. Tuvo el impulso de ayudarle con ayuda de Aiden podría… No, era demasiado tarde. Sentía impotencia, pero tenía que hacer algo más importante entre manos. Saltó ágilmente sobre una mesa y un archivador hasta llegar a un extintor. Apuntó con la boquilla hacia el fuego y apretó la manilla. No funcionaba. Jodie lo tiró con rabia. Notaba el calor abrasador del fuego cerca de sus piernas.

- ¡Aiden, necesito ayuda!

Aiden formó un escudo temporal que protegería a Jodie unos segundos. Si se daba prisa, podría llegar al generador, pero tenía que correr. Jodie corrió hasta la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando atravesó la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, se dio cuenta de que había tardado demasiado y los bajos del pantalón estaban en llamas. Gritó y se sacudió los pantalones. No se habían quemado mucho, pero tenía ampollas en el pie izquierdo. Puso sus manos encima de la herida y pidió ayuda a Aiden quién usó su poder para sanar la herida.

-Gracias, Aiden.- sólo entonces, cuando se dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía detrás. Era una caída al vacío de 100 metros, por lo menos. Podían verse un montón de cables rotos que soltaban chispas, además un montón de tuberías y demás. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es imposible! No puede haber tanta distancia de una planta a otra. Se supone que sólo tenemos una planta debajo. No puedo llegar al condensador… - Jodie miró hacia donde tenía que llegar. Estaba a 20 metros de donde ella estaba. La palanca estaba justo en la otra punta de la habitación. "¿Por qué es todo tan complicado?" se preguntó para sus adentros. No las gustaban demasiado las alturas. Se asomó al borde para mirar bien y el vértigo la invadió. "Tendré que ir pegada a la pared…" Se puso de espaldas a la pared y empezó a avanzar, paso a paso, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Si no perdía la concentración podría pasar en un minuto.

Cuando iba por la mitad, más o menos, Aiden la avisó de que notaba algo. Jodie se quedó paralizada, no podría combatir en esa situación. Esperaba que Aiden la diera tiempo meintras cruzaba en caso de enfrentamiento directo. Respiró hondo varias veces para relajarse y agudizó el oído. Diez segundos sin escuchar nada más que sus respiración, y decidió que podía moverse. Fue avanzar el pie derecho y notar un fuerte tirón que la empujó hacia el abismo.

-¡NO! –gritó Jodie a la vez que estiraba un brazo para agarrarse en algún lado. Esos segundos que pasó en el aire, sin sujeción le parecieron eternos. Por suerte, sus dedos encontraron un saliente en el que agarrarse.

Aiden reaccionó rápido y luchó contra la entidad. Era consciente de que Jodie necesitaría tiempo para tranquilizarse y subir al saliente. Retendría a la entidad el tiempo que fuera y para ello emplearía todas sus fuerzas.

Jodie abrió los ojos y vio a Aiden luchando. "Esa entidad es bastante grande" pensó Jodie para sí. Desvió la vista hacia el generador. Estaba cerca, sólo un poco más. No quiso malgastar tiempo intentando subir al saliente, en vez de eso se desplazó horizontalmente usando los brazos. Al llegar e intentar levantar el peso, la entidad la agarró del pie y tiró de ella. Jodie se agarró al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, gritando para que Aiden la ayudara. Sólo un paso más… Sólo necesitaba un paso más. Aiden había quedado aturdido por un golpe de la entidad. Al oír los gritos de Jodie se despabiló y cargó contra la entidad con todas sus fuerzas. Se pudo escuchar una explosión cuando Aiden golpeó ese monstruo. Entonces, todo desapareció quedando el escenario en blanco por un momento. Jodie no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos vio que seguía colgando del saliente pero al mirar a bajo vio que no había una caída de 100 metros, ni mucho menos. Lo que había era un boquete en el suelo en el que si caía lo máximo que podría haberse hecho es torcerse un tobillo.

-¿Una ilusión? No lo entiendo… Aiden, ¿sabías que las entidades tenían ese poder? – Aiden se agitó, como respuesta negativa. –Bueno, tendremos que andarnos con ojo para la próxima vez… -"Espero que no la haya" pensó. No tenía idea de qué clase de ilusiones podían crear, era la primera vez que las sufría. Igual era sólo una entidad la que lo creaba… Decidió que no era tiempo de perder el tiempo cavilando esos asuntos.

Se levantó y tiró de la palanca que daba electricidad al edificio.

-Ahora… hay que ir al generador. Aiden, no quiero volver por la sala prendida en llamas, ¿ves alguna otra vía de llegar? – Aiden hizo que mirara hacia el boquete en el suelo, había un conducto de ventilación por el que Jodie entraría sin problemas. – Gracias, Aiden. ¿Va directo al condensador? – recibió una respuesta negativa. – Bueno, habrá otra forma de llegar desde abajo.

Jodie se dejó caer en el boquete y entró en el conducto.

-

-Aiden, llevo un rato ya en este conducto, ¿vamos bien? ¿Queda mucho? – No obtuvo respuesta. Siguió adelante por unos minutos hasta que Aiden golpeó un lateral del conducto. Jodie giró a la derecha en cuanto tuvo ocasión y bajó por donde la había indicado el ente.

Era una habitación caótica estaba todo tirado por los suelos, papeles por doquier y mesas volcadas. "Bueno, por lo menos no está ardiendo. Vamos por esa puerta".

Parecía un laboratorio de un genio loco lleno de papeles y archivadores con más papeles y armarios, seguro que con archivadores con más y más papeles. No se podía distinguir el suelo entra tantos folios. Observó en la pared de su derecha que había un plano del edificio. Confirmó lo que ya sabía: tenía que subir para llegar al condensador y, la mejor forma, era llegar a las escaleras de emergencia. Notó una fría sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo. Aiden la estaba avisando, las entidades se escapaban y se dirigían hacia ellos. Debían esconderse.  
>Jodie corría hacia donde Aiden la dirigía, moviendo cosas y abriendo puertas, para esquivar a sus rastreadores. En ocasiones se tropezaba con algún objeto tirado por el suelo pero se levantaba en seguida. Estaba muy cerca y sólo tendría una oportunidad.<p>

La quinta puerta que abrió daba a unas escaleras pero, desafortunadamente para ella, había un socavón, las escaleras se habían partido en dos y no lograría saltar hasta el otro lado. Había un ascensor al lado de las escaleras que no venía en el mapa que había visto en la habitación llena de papeles. Era muy extraño, pero tendría que probar.

Apretó todos y cada uno de los botones varias veces, al final los golpeó con furia.

-¡Mierda! – apoyó la espalda a la pared del ascensor y se dejó caer. "Espero que Ryan haya conseguido salir… No sé porqué este ascensor no funciona… ¿Qué hago?" Miró hacia arriba intentando buscar una respuesta en Aiden, pero encontró la respuesta por sí sola. Había una rendija en el techo del ascensor. Hizo a Aiden abrirla, saltó hacia arriba y usó toda la fuerza que había conseguido en los entrenamientos del ejército para levantar su cuerpo, ya agotado, con los brazos. Ya arriba sabía lo que venía a continuación. Se agarró al cable y subió hacia arriba. Aiden abrió las puertas del piso superior, dejando a Jodie tiempo para que subiera con tranquilidad. Las entidades ahora se dirigían a otro lado, no estaban en peligro inminente.

Jodie tenía los brazos entumecidos cuando llegó arriba. El condensador se erguía frente a ella y sólo la aislaba un cristal. Un cristal de tres palmos de grosor. La continua fuga de entidades malignas se hacía más latente cada minuto que pasaba y eso sólo conseguía helar el ambiente. Jodie se abrazó a sí misma intentando paliar el frío que la recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-¿Lo notas, Aiden? Es una brecha muy grande, más que la anterior- Aiden asintió- ¿Estás preparado? – Aiden asintió por segunda vez. Jodie respiró hondo y miró con el rostro contraído al condensador del que salía una nueva forma oscura que volaba por el cuarto antes de desaparecer atravesando una grieta de una pared.

-

-¡Aiden!

Según cerró la puerta de acero macizo que separaba el mundo real de ese infierno helado tras de sí dos entidades fueron feroces hacia ella. No podía hacer más que correr y esperar a que Aiden acabara con ellas y, o, las retuviera el tiempo suficiente como para que llegara a la torre de control.

No miró atrás, no quería mirar atrás. Una entidad se apareció justo delante suyo transformándose una décima de segundo en una cara roja aterradora, con colmillos afilados en todos los dientes y los ojos cada uno de un color que al mirarlos fijamente hacía que un escalofrío te recorriera la médula dejándote paralizado. Jodie gritó y siguió corriendo. Estaba muy acostumbrada a estas perturbadoras apariciones como para quedarse paralizada, pero no tanto como para que su corazón no hubiera dado un brinco del susto.

Al intentar subir la escalerilla que la separaba de su destino, la entidad con la cara roja la agarró del pie y tiró fuertemente de ella. La quería tirar al vacío. Jodie rezó y rezó para que no hubiera esa distancia hasta el suelo, rezaba para que fuera una mera ilusión como la anterior. Intentó patear con todas sus fuerzas a la entidad pero no conseguía alcanzarla porque se había alargado "el brazo" más de lo que Jodie se pusiera imaginar. Así que estaba intentando acabar con ella una entidad con un brazo desproporcionadamente largo con la cara de un demonio. Jodie empezó a gritar para llamar a Aiden. ¿Dónde estaba? Pero sus gritos sólo consiguieron atraer a una segunda entidad, ésta más pequeña pero con la misma fuerza que con la otra. Jodie ya no podía patalear. Apretó los dientes y se agarró con fuerza a la escalerilla esperando que no cediera, ni tampoco sus brazos.

Se la resbalaban los dedos de los peldaños. Entonces, el agarre de la entidad grande cesó. Aprovechó ese momento para dar una patada a la entidad pequeña, con lo que consiguió soltarse. Se golpeó en la rodilla al caer con un peldaño, pero ignoró el dolor, sólo podía concentrarse en seguir subiendo.

-Gracias, Aiden. – murmuró.

Ya estaba arriba, sólo tenía que pulsar el botón y bajar la palanca. Miró cómo cuatro entidades rodeaban a Aiden quién se defendía como podía, empujándolas y golpeándolas. La entidad pequeña se desvaneció tras una embestida de Aiden. Aiden empezó a intentar despistar a las demás entidades, más grandes, para intentar golpearlas por la espalda pero una entidad surgió del condensador embistiendo y gritando a Aiden cuya luz se desvaneció por un segundo, en ese segundo el corazón de Jodie dio un vuelco. Pulsó el botón y bajó la palanca.

Por un momento, por un instante, por un segundo el tiempo pareció pararse. Las imágenes quedaron congeladas en una acción, las entidades se quedaron inmóviles suspendidas en el aire, todo quedó quieto. Entonces, el condensador empezó a succionar las entidades, arrastrando a veces cosas materiales, para devolverlas al agujero donde se engendraron, donde deben estar.

-¡Aiden! Gritó Jodie, agarrándose a la torre de control con las dos manos al sentir la fuerza con la que el condensador absorbía. Aiden tenía que salir del alcance del condensador.

Multitud de entidades malignas ya estaban en su mundo y las restantes arrojaban gritos inhumanos antes de ser tragados. Jodie se aferró con fuerza a la torre que ya empezaba a torcerse, pero no tenía otro sitio donde agarrarse. Se agachó y cerró los ojos, esperando a que todo pasase.

Lanzó un grito de terror cuando la torre se desprendió del suelo y era absorbido por la fuerza del condensador, y con la torre, ella. Jodie se soltó en el aire buscando a tientas algo en lo que asirse, sin resultado.

Había abandonado toda esperanza cuando algo la agarró una mano, haciéndola detenerse en el aire. Miró hacia arriba y vio una silueta con los bordes azules no muy definida ni muy opaca de un joven desnudo que le agarraba, con fuerza la mano, tenía una expresión de preocupación y se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al mantenerla alejada del condensador. Parecía que apretaba los dientes. Jodie le agarró con la mano que tenía libre.

Entonces una voz lejana gritaba su nombre, miró hacia abajo y vio a Ryan. Al final era todo una ilusión, no estaba tan alto todo esto. Maldijo a Ryan por no haberse ido cuando tenía oportunidad, por no haber salido de aquel edificio apocalíptico.

La expresión de preocupación de la silueta cambió por la de tristeza y Jodie sintió que perdía fuerza en el agarre, sus manos se resbalaban, se estaba soltando… Cerró los ojos

Al abrir los ojos estaba en una pradera. Era preciosa, había un montón de flores y el aire era limpio y puro. Respiró tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones podían contener y lo expulsó poco a poco. ¿Esto era estar muerto? ¿Una pradera y ya?

Se dio la vuelta y la silueta que momentos antes la había estado agarrando apareció ante ella, pero esta vez completamente sólida. Era un joven, con el pelo oscuro. Jodie nunca le había visto antes, pero lo reconoció en seguida.

-¿Aiden…?

Las imágenes de su infancia, que antes se mostraban ante ella intermitentes y confusas, la mostraron su vida, como en una película. Algunas imágenes se solapaban con otras y las voces al final se juntaron todas al unísono haciéndolo todo incomprensible, pero lo comprendió. Aiden era su hermano gemelo. Murió nada más nacer, pero sus almas nunca se separaron y habían crecido juntos. Jodie notó una punzada de culpabilidad por todas las veces que había gritado y maldecido a Aiden. Cuando fue a abrazarle desapareció, como si se lo hubiera llevado el viento. Jodie miró a su alrededor, nerviosa. A su alrededor la acorralaba una sombra que prácticamente se tragó la pradera y sus flores dejando el aire viciado.

A sus flancos se formaron dos paredes una azul brillante por la que vio a Shimasani, la abuela navaja, y la otra negra por donde veía a Ryan que se sujetaba a una barandilla para no ser tragado. Entonces supo qué tenía que hacer: debía elegir.

Una opción, la más sencilla y rápida, ir al más allá, con Aiden. Allí sería una entidad y se dedicaría a "existir" con las demás entidades por una eternidad.

La otra opción sería cruzar la puerta negra. ¿Qué haría una vez fuera? Cruzar esa puerta suponía tomar elecciones, muchas. Vivir consistía en enamorarse, salir con amigos ,sufrir, vivir alegrías… ¿pero qué haría? Tendría que elegir…  
>¿Se quedaría con Ryan? Ya sabía que él sentía algo por ella y ella por él, pero… sería lo bastante fuerte? La había mentido y la había usado….<br>También podría irse a vivir con Jay, el joven navajo. Compartieron momentos especiales y, seguro, que no la rechazarían.  
>Otra opción sería buscar a Stan, Walter, Jimmy, Martes y su hija. Por lo poco que había averiguado, ya habían salido de las calles y se buscaban la vida como podían.<br>O, claro está, podía empezar una nueva vida, sola… Echarse a la carretera.  
>Aiden se había ido al más allá. No volvería con ella. Eso la entristecía<p>

Jodie extendió la mano derecha hacia delante, sin apuntar a ninguna de los dos portales.  
>¿Qué haría?<p> 


End file.
